Recently, as a security threat to various terminals including a computer system increases rapidly, solutions therefor are being researched and developed from various angles. They are mainly software security methods. In case of the software security method, if a memory in which user data is stored is stolen or maliciously hacked into by the outside, all private data stored in the memory are leaked. In addition, according to the existing security method, since an encryption key may be easily exposed to the outside, it cannot provide any protection when a terminal is hacked into.
Therefore, to overcome the drawbacks, a hardware security method has been introduced. One of them is a trusted platform module (TPM) chip of a trusted computing group (TCG).
In particular, unlike a central processing unit (CPU), the TPM chip provides an encryption engine as well as a storage space capable of storing a key value, a password, a digital certificates. When manufacturing TPM chips, a unique key, e.g., an endorsement key is assigned to each TPM chip, and a storage root key (SRK) is generated through a process of securing ownership. These keys are not allowed to be leaked to the outside.
Accordingly, the TPM chip can complement, by using its nature, various vulnerable points the software security method has, and it is recently in the limelight by users and persons concerned. The TCG is introducing an MTM chip suitable for a mobile terminal in addition to the TPM chip developed suitable for a PC environment. The MTM chip provides various security functions required in a mobile environment as well as employing a part of security functions provided by the TPM chip.
The MTM chip is mounted on a terminal, and provides local verification and platform integrity verification and guarantee for the terminal. The MTM chip has a shielded location, protected capabilities, a safe and hierarchical key management system, and physical safety. Accordingly, it has a good environment capable of safely storing and managing USIM data.